


a few of his favorite things

by ohmyloki



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony draws Steve for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a few of his favorite things

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [tumblr](http://bootycap.tumblr.com/my+headcanon+type+things). unbeta'd.
>
>> Anonymous asked: Headcanon: (pre-stony) Steve always catches Tony staring at him while he draws. Then, one random day, months after the staring kinda dissipated, Steve finds a big sheet of paper. Huge. He unrolls it and Finds a gorgeous drawing of himself made entirely out of shapes. It looks like several blueprints layered over eachother to make a stunning version of himself. Tony obviously did it. He asks Tony about it. He kisses Tony as a thank you. Stony occurs. :):):)

Steve figures the staring thing is just because he happens to be in Tony’s line of sight when the man gets lost in his own thoughts. It happens often enough that he doesn’t put too much thought into it. Even if the way Tony stares at him makes him a little hot under the collar. He just chalks that up to wishful thinking.

He figures his notion is confirmed when Tony’s staring gradually dwindles, thinking that maybe Tony has finally solved whatever problem was bothering him enough to constantly lose focus the way he did. 

Steve thinks that right up until he’s bringing a cup of coffee down to the workshop. (He knows it’s pathetic, the way he can’t help but find excuses to go down and be in Tony’s space. He definitely doesn’t need the look in Natasha’s eyes as he makes two cups and leaves the room to confirm it.)

Tony’s not in sight, which means he’s either passed out somewhere else in the tower or he’s down in one of the storage areas rooting around again. Before he can open his mouth to ask JARVIS to confirm one way or another, there’s a loud crash followed by muffled swearing and Steve has his answer.

He smiles to himself as he sets down Tony’s mug on the corner of a worktable strewn with vellum-like paper. Taking a sip of his own, he turns slowly and scans the workshop, wondering what ridiculous (and amazing) project Tony is working on now.

There’s another shout from Tony followed by a familiar high-pitched whirring and Steve barely manages to step back in time to avoid his foot being overrun by DUM-E’s tread. This unfortunately sends his rear into the table and Steve hears the sound of ceramic hitting metal. He whips around and sees the dark liquid spilling out over the thin delicate paper. Moving as quickly as he can, he sets his own drink down and finds the cleanest rag in close proximity and quickly works on mopping up the mess he’s made, feeling like a total heel.

Individually, the crinkled translucent papers had looked like technical specs, thin angular lines and perfect circles accompanied by Tony’s careful handwriting. But as Steve runs the cloth over them and they flatten under the pressure, he gets a glimpse of something familiar.

When the coffee is mostly cleaned up, he sets the rag down and curiously flattens out the pages. It’s a little jumbled and off kilter until he aligns the pages properly, but when he smooths his hand over the paper again, he finds himself staring into his own eyes, all the lines and shapes converging to make a portrait.

It’s a beautiful drawing, Steve thinks objectively. An unusual style and technique, but extremely well crafted. Steve had no idea Tony was hiding that sort of talent and now his stomach is flipping with the thought that Tony had drawn  _him_ of all people.

And that’s when he notices the text, small bits of Tony’s handwriting scattered across the page. Notes, as if Tony would think of something and then quickly jot it down before going back to what he was doing.

_chocolate chip cookies w/peanut butter chips_

_lord of the rings_

_terminator 2 (but not 1)_

_maple bacon donuts_

_the daily show_

_food network_

_abba_

There’s more. There’s a lot more. Each and every one of them part of what looks to be a list of things that Steve loves (some a little more guiltily than others). They range from well-known facts that any of the other Avengers would be able to write down, to some of the more private ones that’s he’s pretty sure he’s only vaguely mentioned in passing to Tony. But here they all are, a road map to what makes Steve tick.

Staring so intently at the papers on the table, Steve jumps nearly a foot in the air when someone clears their throat behind him. He turns around and sees Tony standing there, avoiding eye contact by staring pointedly at the papers in Steve’s hand. Steve’s not sure what to say, his heart is soaring at the thought that Tony might return his feelings, but his stomach churning the way it only does when he’s about to dive out of a plane without his chute.

There’s a moment in time where Steve knows that either one of them could say something that would turn their attention elsewhere, where they could go on pretending like Steve had never seen this. Then Tony speaks.

"Uh. I guess that’s not quite as obvious as doodling ‘Tony Rogers’ on my notebook in curly letters, but it’s probably up there, isn’t it?"

He’s still avoiding Steve’s eyes, and Steve is a little surprised to see the red flush to Tony’s cheeks. He never thought he’d see the day where Tony Stark blushes.

"It’s…" Steve begins, not knowing where to go. ‘ _It’s amazing.’ ‘It’s beautiful.’ ‘I’ve been in love with you for over a year.’_ He continues in his head.

"It’s a list," he says instead. "Of things I… love?"

Tony shrugs in response and Steve looks back down at the sheets in his hands.

"You forgot something," Steve says, and Tony’s eyes finally flick up to meet his, curious.

Steve turns around, setting the paper back down on the table and reaching for the pen on the other side. Carefully he writes the missing item, the one that he’s pretty sure he loves more than anything already written, and turns around, handing the paper back to Tony who takes it without question and immediately searches for the addition.

Steve watches as Tony’s lips twitch, like he’s trying to fight back a smile. And then he looks up, his brown-eyes wide and hopeful.

"Really?" Tony asks.

Steve shrugs.

Tony takes a step towards him. And then another. By the time Tony is close enough to feel the warmth from his body, Steve feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room. Tony’s touch, the hand on Steve’s cheek, is electric.

Of course Tony would go and ruin the moment by speaking. “You know that was cheesy as fuck, don’t you, Rogers?”

Steve smirks and settles his hands on Tony’s hips. “It worked, didn’t it?”

"Fuck yeah, it did," Tony says before reaching up and kissing the smile right off of Steve’s face. His hand, wishing to pursue more pleasurable avenues, settles on Steve’s rear, letting go of the papers.

They flutter to the floor quietly. The thing Steve loves most written in big block letters at the top of the page.

_Tony Stark_


End file.
